During formation of components, such as components used in a turbine, dynamoelectric machine, or any other machine operating at high temperatures, channels are often fabricated within the components to allow for cooling of those components. These channels can serve as conduits for a cooling fluid, such as a cooling gas or liquid, during use of the component. However, subsequent conventional fabrication processes can obstruct these channels, making it difficult to properly cool the component during use.